En el Estudio
by ChaosGodInfinity
Summary: Bienvenidos a ChaosKingdom Studios un segmento dedicado a: Colocar las ideas que se me vallan ocurriendo. Entrevistar personajes. Escuchar sugerencias. Realizar preguntas y lo mas importante... TORTURAR A AARÓN MUAJAAJAJAJAJAJA


**SALUDOS MORTALES AQUÍ SU BUEN Y QUERIDO AMIGO CHAOSGODINFINITY**

 **Aarón** : mentira, a ti nadie te quiere

 **Yo-enojado-por eso sufrirás el triple en el próximo capítulo de Academia de conductores**

 **Aarón** -asustado-yo y mi bocota

 **Yo: como sea, lo importante ahora es saber qué carajo es esto. Dónde estoy? Pues este es el estudio donde ocurre la magia-suena un excusado-**

 **Aarón** -riendo-toma magia JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

 **Yo-irritado-como sea para los que están leyendo les diré que esto no es un fic ni mucho menos, esto es como un segmento de mi perfil en el que hare muchas cosas. Entre el**

 **1 Colocar las ideas que se me vallan ocurriendo**

 **2 Entrevistar a los OCs de la gente que lo deje: pueden mandarlos aquí o en pm y aquí se le hará la entrevista**

 **3 Aceptar sugerencias para mejorar mis historias y publicar otras de acuerdo a lo que me pidan**

 **4 podrán hacerles preguntas a mis Ocs que ellos estarán encantados de contestar.**

 **5 y la más importante y seguro la que todos disfrutaran es….. TORTURAR A AARÓN MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Aarón** -asustado-que cosa?

 **Yo: lo que escuchaste pendejo-Suena el excusado-OTRA VEZ?!**

 **Aarón** -riendo- Es difícil estar asustado cuando el excusado suena cada 10 minutos JAJAJAJAJA

 **Yo: lo que sea. Ahora hoy comenzare con los anuncios de futuros proyectos. En primer lugar tenemos para el universo de My hero Academia**

 **My hero Academia versión ChaosGodInfinity (no será el titulo final)**

 **De que va esto? Pues en este fic Izuku tendrá los Quirks de sus padres versión 8.0 ya lo entenderán a su tiempo sumado a esto tendrá el Quirk de Aarón de mi fic My Hero Academia: Second Year. Más un Quirk que es igual o incluso más poderos que el One For All, así que es su decisión si quieren que lo tenga. Los tendrá desde siempre pero no los mostrara hasta empezados los eventos de la serie, ¿porque? Pues porque quiere probar que para ser un buen héroe no es necesario una particularidad. En este fic la personalidad de Izuku será Ooc puesto que tendrá una actitud fusión entre las personalidades de Aarón en Mi fic Academia de Conductores y Hero Academia: Second Year, es decir, que será un poco payaso pero también será bastante serio. Tendrá también un poco de la personalidad de Deku/Hades y Izuku Op listo-tonto de los fics Un prototipo entre héroes y Explosivo y frio amor apache del Autor TheDevilzero ambos 100% recomendados. Y si estás leyendo esto una disculpa de ante mano. Este fic será Izuku x harem**

 **Y eso sería la primicia del fic. Así que déjenme sus opiniones al respecto**

 **En segundo lugar tenemos uno perteneciente al universo de la seria/anime web RWBY. Serie que me gusta un montón por cierto. En fin el titulo será Team RMPG (RAMPAGE) y esta seguirá las aventuras de 4 Ocs exclusivos de este universo. No diré nombres ni nada hasta publicado el fic. Bueno este seguirá las aventuras de estos personajes pero manteniendo la trama principal de la serie. Lo principal serán las aventuras y desventuras de los protagonistas los cuales son cada uno diferente en personalidad y tal. Les puedo dar de adelanto que habrá acción drama aventura risas y demás cosas que harán esta aventura inolvidable**

 **Aarón:** porque yo no salgo en este?

 **Yo: por 3 razones: 1 estas apareciendo en 3 fics distintos. 2 porque no sabría cómo colocarte y 3: porque me caes mal**

 **Aarón** -enojado-te odio

 **Yo: yo también te quiero. En fin vayamos al último anuncio: esta fue una idea donada por el autor zangaman. Fics 100% recomendados si les gustan los crossovers random**

 **El fic se titula: las Sombrías Aventuras de Steven Universe. De qué trata? Pues de lo siguiente: trata de Puro Hueso la misma muerte él estaba haciendo su trabajo como la muerte pero un día le toco una víctima especial este era Lars lo cual no será nada fácil ya que Steven estaría ahí protegerlo la misma Muerte sugiero una apuesta...y resumen creo ya sabes a  
donde llega a esto Puro hueso pierde convirtiéndose en el amigo del chico mágico y juntos tendrán terroríficas y mágicas aventuras.**

 **Aarón:** y esos serian todos los anuncios así que

 **Yo: espera falta algo-chasquea los dedos-**

 **Aarón:** que falta? Ya anunciaste todo, así que ya despi-le cae un meteorito-dete

 **Yo: Ahora si JAJAJAJAJAJA-El excusado-MALDICION. QUIEN ESTA EN EL EXCUSADO?**

 **Jasón** -saliendo del baño-no vuelvo a comer tacos de espagueti. Hub? Hola jefe

 **Yo-Chasquea los dedos y le cae un meteorito-Y sin nada más que decir además de que pasen a leer mis historias si no lo han hecho me despido. CHAO MORTA-suena el excusado-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


End file.
